


Cherry Wine

by mytearscry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt Tony, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I enjoy me so some hurt Tony, It's a song fic, M/M, Might write a sequel, Not really happy ending, Steve Has Issues, Steve has some fucking issues, Steve is abusive, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony still loves him, it's crap and I'm sorry, no ending to tell the truth, pepper just wants tony to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytearscry/pseuds/mytearscry
Summary: Tony is in a ln abusive relationship. He doesn't leave it.Based on a song called Cherry Wine by Hozier (listen to it, it's great)





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is crap but I needed to publish it. It is a abusive relationship between Steve and Tony so be warned. It's not graphic or anything but don't be pissed. It took me 2 weeks to finally complete this. So enjoy!

 

_Her eyes and words are so icy_  
_Oh but she burns_  
_Like rum on the fire_

Sometimes when Steve hits him, he'll look into the other's eyes trying to find his lover. To find his Steve. But the one thing he'll find are eyes so cold they would freeze hell. And it hurts, oh god it hurts so much, it burns.

_Hot and fast and angry as she can be_  
_I walk my days on a wire_

Tony has to be very careful, the smallest thing would set Steve. And there is no warning for the angry. It's fast, so fast it's like the burning of a forest, hot, destroying all in it's path.

 _It looks ugly, but it's clean,_  
_Oh momma, don't fuss over me_.

The bruises and cuts on his body look terrible. But they aren't as bad as they look. He's come appreciate that. When he tells Pepper, she cries. He begs her not to worry, he promises he's got it under control.

_The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine_  
_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_  
_The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine._

He has managed to convince himself that this is Steve's way of showing him who he belongs to. That the slaps and punches are him just showing his love.

_Calls of guilty thrown at me_  
_All while she stains_  
_The sheets of some other_

Steve hates his Playboy past. When he gets jealous, he throws it in Tony's face. Tony let's it happen, he tries to not let it get to him. He doesn't say anything when Steve goes to "visit" Sharon.

_Thrown at me so powerfully_  
_Just like she throws with the arm of her brother._

One day, he was sparring with Bucky and he gets punched by that metal arm, he can't help but compare it to Steve's. Both arms are so strong and he gets bruised by them so easily.  He forces himself to stop thinking after that last thought.

_But I want it_  
_It's a crime_  
_That she's not around most of the time._

One time, after the beating was over and he was curled in a ball, Steve spits at him.  Steve tells him he must want it if he keeps coming back. And Tony believes him.

_The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine_  
_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_  
_Blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine._

Sometimes Tony bleeds after a "fight". It doesn't happen often but when it does Tony likes to watch the blood roll off his body. If he's feeling really fucked up he might lick it before it hits the ground. It always taste sweet.

_Her fight and fury is fiery_  
_Oh but she loves_  
_Like sleep to the freezing_

Steve can be so fricking scary sometimes. Especially when he's beating Tony. But sometimes everything stops, and Steve promises he loves him. It kills him sometimes. It's probably why doesn't leave.

_Sweet and right and merciful_  
_I'm all but washed_  
_In the tide of her breathing_

Steve will be so nice, so kind, it's easy to forget everything. He realizes that Steve is like a confessional to him. Tony tells him his sins and he gets punished for them. But at least he's getting clean.

_And it's worth, it's divine_  
_I have this some of the time_

Those days when Steve is kind. Oh, he lives for those days. On those days he can tell himself that all those bad times are worth it for this moment. All those punches and slaps don'mean because he gets this. **_Sometimes_**.

_The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine_  
_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_  
_Blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine._

**Author's Note:**

> So...tell me what you think?! Tell me how I can fix this. Thank you for reading ✌


End file.
